Sin arrepentimientos
by alexas90
Summary: One Shot. Universo alterno ambientado en época actual. Cuándo no hay más que decir lo único que queda es sentir. Albertfic.


**~oo•O•oo~**

 _ **Memorias de la escritora:**_

 _Hola a todas, muchas gracias por aventurarse a leer este One Shot. Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Está ambientada en la época actual completamente universo alterno._

 _Creo que a estas alturas, habrán notado que uso la música para crear y ambientar las pocas historias que mi alborotada cabeza crea, dicho eso,_ _Está inspirada en la canción **Someone like you** de la artista británica **Adele**._

 _Saludos, nos leemos... xoxo._

 _Les quiere Alexa..._

 **~oo•O•oo~**

 _ ****_ _Sin arrepentimientos_

La noche va cayendo alrededor de mí, me encuentro para variar sola con mis pensamientos, hundida en lo que probablemente sea lo más bajo que he caído. Me siento en el pequeño balcón de mi departamento, observo el parque que se encuentra frente a mí, los tonos marrones, naranjas y ocres ya cubren por completo las copas de los árboles y observo con detenimiento el caer de las hojas una a una. Una ráfaga de aire frío y áspero me saca de mis pensamientos, el otoño está en pleno apogeo y el invierno está a la vuelta de la esquina; me hace recordar que llevo casi un año sin su cálido cuerpo a mi lado, que dejamos que nuestra inmadurez, celos y miedos destrozaran por completo nuestros planes.

Tomo entre mis manos una humeante taza de café caliente, los pequeños sorbos me hacen físicamente subir la temperatura pero estos meses lejos han sido el más crudo invierno en mi corazón. Lo extraño a morir, esa media sonrisa que forma justo antes de abrir los ojos en la mañana, extraño platicar con él, escuchar el cálido timbre de su voz, extraño esos días tan hermosos que vivimos. No sé cómo sucedió todo, no hay nada que se le pueda comparar a lo que tuvimos, sin preocupaciones, sin cuidados.

Los arrepentimientos y los errores ya están en los recuerdos, ¿Quién podría haber sabido lo agridulce que esto sabría? El intenso y apasionado amor que nos profesábamos no pudo soportar los cambios de la relación, el ayer fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, al menos para mí así fue. ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos mal? A pesar de los gruesos calcetines de lana y el maxi suéter de punto, tan azul cómo sus bellos ojos, se cuela en mi ser, ese frío eterno que hace que todo tome sentido.

¿Habrá posibilidades? ¿Tendré el valor de buscarlo? Sé por un viejo rumor que encontró una chica, por salud mental una vez que nos dijimos adiós decidí no saber de él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez nunca dejamos que la relación avance, los dos dejamos pasar muchas cosas, no hubo un culpable pero tampoco hubo un valiente. Sé que cometí muchos errores, tal vez no me expuse al cien en la relación por miedo a sufrir, pero sí esto que siento no es sufrimiento, entonces ¿Qué es?

Termino mi café, doy un gran suspiro, mi mente vuela siempre a ese mismo momento dónde todo cambio. ¿Será que él, sienta al menos una pizca de lo que yo siento? El cómo me siento, el vació que su sola presencia dejó en mi vida. Todo lo que soy, todo lo que fui están en sus ojos y sin ellos sé que no puedo vivir. Tengo que verlo, no puedo seguir con está angustia de saber que no hice lo suficiente, debo agarrar valor incluso sí es para de nuevo decir adiós. Quiero quitarme la incertidumbre "del hubiera" y no sé, tal vez alguna vez en el futuro podamos tomar un trago y compartir nuestras historias de vida, sí es que simplemente no pertenecíamos el uno al otro, cerrar un capítulo y seguir mi camino.

Estoy decida, es hoy o nada, no hay marcha atrás. Todas las cartas están sobre el tablero y sí toca perder, lo afrontaré con la cabeza en alto. De alguna forma, será más fácil esta vez porque ya no habrá dudas y podré seguir. Entro al departamento, me pongo unas botas, tomo una bufanda y mí esa estridente _jacket_ amarilla que tanto me gusta, no me tomo mucho tiempo para no acobardarme en el camino. Así que mi _leggins_ negros y mi maxi suéter se quedan en mi atuendo, limpio las gruesas lágrimas derramadas de mi rostro y recojo mi rizado y largo cabello en un moño desmarañado y mal hecho.

Camino decidida a la estación del metro, esperando sólo el momento de llegar a la parada correcta justo a dos cuadras de su departamento. El pasar de la gente en los pasillos del vagón me inquietan más de lo común, mi corazón late desbocado y cómo una clara señal nerviosa, mi pierna empieza a temblar; no es momento para dudas ya voy más de la mitad del camino a lo lejos puedo ver su edificio. Creo que no pensé muy bien esto, que voy a decir o hacer ¿Qué explicación dar?

Demonios, maldigo el clima volátil de octubre; ha empezado a llover y no traigo nada para cubrirme. Estoy a dos puertas de la suya, empapada con el look menos atractivo, con casi un año sin verlo. Maldigo una vez más pero ya no hay más que hacer que tocar el timbre.

Me abre la puerta una bella chica, puedo ver en su rostro sorpresa probablemente no esperaba ver este espanto de mujer. Me ve de arriba abajo, no logro articular palabra coherente y pareciera que tampoco le interesa mucho escucharme; a lo lejos escucho su voz acercándose a pequeño pórtico de la entrada. La chica entra al departamento, dejando a Albert afuera cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

No logro descifrar su rostro, una pequeña mueca se forma en sus labios, esos que alguna vez recorrieron con gran destreza mi cuerpo. Su ojos se clavan en mí, penetrándome hasta lo más recóndito de mi ser; ¡Maldita sea! Pienso de nuevo, nada sale aún de mi boca, pareciera que mi voz se esfumó.

 _…Escuché que te habías asentado, que encontraste a una chica…_ Empiezo diciendo en tono bajo, el frío y la lluvia hace que tosa un poco y logro que mi voz se torne más fuerte. _…Perdón pero debía verte, no dejo de pensar sí dejamos ir muy fácil las cosas; sí no luchamos lo suficiente. Odio aparecer de repente y sin invitación, ¿Se han hecho realidad tus sueños? ¿Ella te da lo que yo no te di?, disculpa pero no podía permanecer alejada, no podía afrontar que el ayer fue el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, que nuestros días de gloria ya pasaron…_

Las lágrimas ya corren libremente por mi rostro y me doy cuenta que ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. El trata de acercarse pero sé que fue demasiado tarde, detengo su mano que va directo a retirar las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

 _…Olvídalo, una vez más, disculpa. No sé qué pensaba, tal vez que de repente vieras mi cara y te hiciera recordar. No te preocupes, estaré bien…_ Trato de sonreír, esto fue simplemente más difícil de lo que pensé. … _Estaré bien, encontraré a alguien como tú; no olvides lo hermoso que tuvimos, te lo suplico…_ No dice nada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que el silencio no perturba mi mente, creo que en segundos las dudas se esfumaron, simplemente fue tarde.

 _…Que irónica es la vida, ¿No crees? Recuerdo como si fuera ayer que alguna vez me dijiste: "A veces permanece el amor, pero otras tantas en cambio solo duelen" hoy lo entiendo. Estaré bien, te lo prometo creo que hoy fue un día particularmente difícil; no tengo derecho de llegar a tu puerta y perturbar tu vida, por el simple hecho de un "sí hubiera"…_ Trato que mi respiración se tranquilice pero mi ropa húmeda por la lluvia hace estragos a mi cuerpo, tiemblo un poco a estas alturas no sé sí es el frío y húmedo otoño de Chicago o el conocimiento de que lo que hasta hoy era un bruma gris de incertidumbre se volvió más claro que el agua.

 _…Candy, yo…_ Lo interrumpo, frunce su seño extrañado. _…Candy déjame hablar…_ Su rostro por un pequeño instante empieza a tornarse suave pero a estas alturas sé que no puedo auto engañarme, debo irme, a relamerme las heridas por esta noche, mañana será otro día. _…No Albert, no tienes que dar explicaciones, estaré bien. Tal vez en el futuro nos reencontremos, qué sé yo. Por hoy sólo quiero sepas que te amé, te amo y algún día serás un bello recuerdo, así como espero ser uno tuyo, Adiós…_

Salgo del pórtico con prisa, no importa que la lluvia esté más intensa. Corro sintiendo como las gotas bajan por mi rostro y se mezclan con mis lágrimas, al menos pude sacar todo de mi alma, pienso en un fugaz intento de consuelo. Mi respiración es sumamente agitada, bloqueo todo ruido, la gente, las luces, la calle, todo; solo quiero llegar a casa.

 _…Candy, espera…_ Me toma de la muñeca con fuerza, impidiendo que continúe la carrera hasta la estación del metro. Su respiración también es muy agitada, veo como sube y baja su fuerte y amplio pecho. No sé qué pensar, ¿Por qué me siguió? Entre la fuerte gotas de lluvia golpeando nuestros rostros y las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos me impiden ver con claridad, me toma de la cintura con su otra mano pegando por completo mi cuerpo al suyo. ¿Qué es esto? Pienso. Rodea su brazo posesivamente alrededor de mí, bajo la mirada, sí esto es un cruel broma no tengo cabeza para lidiar con ella. _…¿Por qué corriste como loca? Te estaba llamando… Candy, ¡Por favor veme!…_ Alzando mi rostro tomando mí barbilla con su mano, suavemente con su pulgar rosa mi mejilla; a estas alturas estoy demasiado agotada física, mental y emocionalmente para pensar con coherencia.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas parecen coordinarse y nuestra cálida respiración con el gélido aire forma vapor casi transparente que con las luces de la calle se torna visible. La lluvia sigue cayendo a nuestro alrededor, veo en su mirada algo que no puedo descifrar pero una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. _…Yo también te sigo amando…_ Escucho de su voz, abro la boca con asombro y me toma por sorpresa un beso ardiente, lleno de necesidad, cargado de pasión desbocada. Ahora todo a mí alrededor queda en un segundo plano, me siento en un espiral de emociones que solo podían ser tranquilizadas por él. Me dejo envolver en ese cálido aroma que emane de su cuerpo, a madera y sándalo, dejo que su mano recorra mi espalda mientras la otra se aferra a mi cintura.

Reacciono por un momento, ¿Habré escuchado bien? ¿Me sigue amando? Entonces, ¿Quién es esa chica que me abrió la puerta? Subo mi mano hasta su pecho, separándolo del mío, retiro un poco mi rostro del de él y lo muevo de lado a otro en señal de negativa, las dudas regresan y creo notar que se ha dado cuenta. _…Es mi hermana…_ Me dice como leyendo mis pensamientos, muerdo mi labio al escuchar esa afirmación. Ya es inevitable, me alzo en puntillas con las manos a los costados de su rostro y lo beso desenfrenadamente. El me alza como si fuera una simple hoja de papel, rodeo mis piernas en su cadera, el beso es demandante, excitante, deseado pero principalmente anhelado por meses. Empiezo a reír con sus labios sobre los míos, estamos en la mitad de la calle, con la lluvia sobre nosotros, completamente empapados y temblando de frío pero puedo asegurar que el calor que empezamos a sentir se debe a eso que se llama felicidad.

Salí de mi departamento sin una idea clara de lo que iba a suceder, sin saber que esperar ni lo que iba a recibir. Aun no sé bien que esperar de la noche o del futuro pero tomo su mano y sé que esta vez trataremos de hacer mejor las cosas; con miedo y dudas tal vez, con problemas lo puedo apostar pero sin arrepentimientos.


End file.
